Red Dress
Red Dress and Red Ribbon.png|Anna and Natalie wearing the Red Dress in EBF4. EBF5 Red Dress and Ribbon.png|''EBF5'' version. The Red Dress is a recurring female armor in the . Its hat counterpart is the Red Ribbon. Description The Red Dress is a strapless red dress with black trim around the skirt, a red bow on the waist, and detached sleeves with small bands around the wrists. In all of its appearances, the Red Dress is one of Natalie's default outfits. Its most prominent feature, shared with the Crystal Staff, is its resistance to Fire, Thunder and Ice - 3 of the most common elements in the game. It also provides its user with a boost to , as well as a notable and . In EBF5, the Red Dress also increases the chances of status effects landing and has a high chance of giving to the user (becoming essentially permanent Good Luck when maxed). When combined, these two effects greatly increase the status infliction chance of the wearer's attacks. This can then be used alongside other equipment that boosts the chances of status infliction, such as the Blue Elephant and Gaia's Gift, to give the wearer over three times the chance to land a status effect. As such, the Red Dress works wonderfully for a status-infliction based build for Anna, and can be used to help rain down various status effects. The Red Dress is available at the start of the game. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 5% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |lvl5ACC = 5% |lvl5EVA = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |lvl1res1 = 5% |lvl2res1 = 10% |lvl3res1 = 15% |lvl4res1 = 20% |lvl5res1 = 30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |lvl1res2 = 5% |lvl2res2 = 10% |lvl3res2 = 15% |lvl4res2 = 20% |lvl5res2 = 30% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |lvl1res3 = 5% |lvl2res3 = 10% |lvl3res3 = 15% |lvl4res3 = 20% |lvl5res3 = 30% |item21 = Red Potion |item21number = 1 |item31 = Purple Potion |item31number = 1 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 2 |item42 = Purple Potion |item42number = 3 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 4 |item52 = Red Potion |item52number = 3 |item53 = Purple Potion |item53number = 1}} The Red Dress is unlocked when Natalie rejoins the party in the Ashwood Forest. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1MDF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 25% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 4 |item22 = Red Feather |item22number = 2 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Red Feather |item32number = 5 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 4 |item52 = Satin |item52number = 8}} The Red Dress is the default armor of Natalie, she wears it when she joins the party in Hope Harbor. * |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1MDF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 25% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |item21 = Butterfly Wing |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 3 |item41 = Rainbow Ore |item41number = 15 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 4 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 2 |item52 = Topaz |item52number = 2 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 2}} Trivia * The Red Dress also appears as Natalie's default outfit in Epic Battle Fantasy 2 and Adventure Story. It is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna